David Clarke's Journals
Entry 1 The better the gambler, the worse the man. ~Publius Syrus He was the last person I expected to turn his back on me. Had I known then what I know now about this man, who was like an uncle to you Amanda , I would’ve never confided in that greedy son of a bitch. I can only hope that the return on his wager was worth my freedom. Entry 2 What's a man to do when ambition clouds his perception of right and wrong? Though all evidence pointed to my guilt, he knew the truth, yet still chose to persecute me. The choices a man makes define who he is… Entry 3 Because a ‘court appointed therapist’ recommended to the judge that I not see you at this time, they’ve blocked your visitation. It kills me that I’m not able to assure you everything will be ok, and it frustrates me to no end that they’ve resorted to these ugly tactics to keep us apart. Although, honestly I wouldn’t want you to see me like this, so perhaps it is for the best... Entry 4 Conrad and Victoria knew the victims’ families would need a devil to shoulder the blame for the money Conrad had been laundering for the terrorists. They chose me as the patsy while passing themselves off as grieving benefactors. Never underestimate the power of guilt Amanda, it can compel people to some pretty remarkable places. Entry 5 There's no doubt why they hired him, the man’s execution is flawless. He’s one of the many reasons why I'm sitting in this cell. As the Graysons' most trusted employee he knows where all of their skeletons are hidden. Hell, he's buried most of the bones himself. Entry 6 Be careful of those who portray themselves as something they're not. Sitting in this cell, there are endless people I wish I hadn't trusted, but those intent to present a perception not in line with reality are the most dangerous. Entry 7 Amanda, it pains me that I'm unable to be there, assuring you that everything will be okay. It's not okay. The people I chose to call 'friends' betrayed me. I can only hope that you don't make the same mistakes I did. Choose your friends wisely, or they might come back to haunt you... Entry 8 Everyone has secrets. Some choose to confide their secrets in a trusted friend, while others resolve to keep them hidden. Beware of the power of secrets kept, Amanda, for they are strong enough to build trust, but equally potent to destroy lives. Entry 9 Always question where your loyalties lie. The people you trust will expect it. Your greatest enemies will desire it. And those you treasure the most will, without fail, abuse it. Entry 10 When tension is high, it’s imperative to remain calm. Acting rashly, off of emotion will never work in your favor. A loose cannon will always explode, triggering collateral damage beyond your worst expectations. Entry 11 By the time the trial ended, every person I once trusted had turned their back on me... The only remaining option was to find an impartial observer to tell my story. I thought he would be that person... Entry 12 The act of love allowed me to conceive a trust and bond I believed could never be broken. Unfortunately, I couldn't have been more wrong about her, my misplaced trust, and the consequences a misguided heart could bring. I lost a lot more than my freedom the day I was convicted, Amanda. More than you'll ever know... Entry 13 My emotions clouded my judgment, and what I perceived to be true was in fact false. I lost sight of what was important, Amanda. Family should always come first, and I should’ve protected you. I’m so sorry... Entry 14 I was blindsided by Conrad’s deception. My world was turned completely upside down because of his lies and I lost everything that mattered… so much more than you’ll ever know, Amanda. Knowing that you’ve been removed from all of this chaos is the only thing that gives me hope. Entry 15 Innocence never found its way back to me in the end. A jury of my peers found me guilty, but the public and many others convicted me way before my trial even started. The evidence Conrad and his accomplices loaded against me was enough to submerge a whale. I can only take pity on those who do not fear the repercussions of their corruption. Karma is not a myth Amanda… what goes around, will come back around. Entry 16 I never for a moment doubted her love, but I began to question how much of her support she’d continue to provide. Being confined to this cell not only robbed me of my freedom, it mired the connection we shared. I'm starting to lose hope, Amanda. Hope of ever finding the truth, clearing my name and returning to you... Entry 17 ...from the moment of my arrest, I sat stupid and trusting, believing in a system rigged against me by the people I knew as friends in a life I no longer remember. The closer I get to the truth, the louder the whispered voices around me, plotting my execution, choosing the time. I know now that I’m trapped in a race between fate and freedom. Which ever wins out, I won’t go quietly. Not again. Other Entries Seen in Legacy Bill Harmon close associate of the Grayson's. RECKLESS and IMPULSIVE The worst kind of traitor- Gambling ADDICT ---- Tom Kingsly political ANIMAL willing CONSPIRATOR in the PROSECUTION against me. Bought by the Grayson's ---- Roger Halsted true FRIEND Knows I'm INNOCENT, forced to stay quiet against his will. Would STAND BY ME if given the chance. Source: ABC. http://beta.abc.go.com/shows/revenge Category:David Clarke Conspirators Category:David Clarke Allies Category:Other